


Les Fleurs Toxiques

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst, Court of Owls, Damian and Kagami are best siblings fight me, Gen, MariBat, Poisoning, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: The two youngest of the Wayne family have been wishing for a break from all that is happening around them for a while, but it seems the world would prefer not to give them one.Or maybe it does give them a break from their current reality, simply not in any way they thought they'd get it.
Relationships: Kagami Tsurugi & Damian Wayne
Series: Ethel's Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954351
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Les Fleurs Toxiques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotallyAHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyAHuman/gifts).



> Uh. I love DamiGami, both platonic and romantic? So here's? Something? 
> 
> ...Yes, I am perfectly well aware of the amount of angst I've lately been writing, but I promise you'll get fluff in December if not earlier. I promise. For now, enjoy me being slow af at writing Whumptober and ending up having skipped most prompts. Oops. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

There was something  _ off  _ about that day. Neither of the children was certain what exactly it was, but they knew there was something regardless. They had been trained to know.

It had been… Kagami wanted to say it had been 4 months since their eldest brother had disappeared. Four months, and 11 days, to be precise. No, of course they were not counting. It wasn’t like they missed Richard every day and were starting to be convinced he was dead. 

That was the only logical explanation. The only one. 

Damian gave his sister a tired smile as he sat down at the chair. The cool night air was refreshing — they’d spent most of their day buried in work, after all. The skyline too, it was beautiful, and for once, they could see it. For once, they were far enough from all the pollution to  _ see  _ it.

The stars were gorgeous against the dark blue of the sky, and the moon too, it was lovely. They wished this could be something they could see for the rest of their lives. Perhaps, perhaps they could see it with Richard one day.

Their peace was disturbed as something fell off the roof.

Kagami blinked. Once, twice, and then she turned to look at her twin, confused.    
  
“Did you hear that?” she asked, already rising from her seat and walking to the rail of the balcony. Damian followed her, and they looked over. There was nothing. Which was off-putting. They looked up just in case, and while they were not certain, there was a chance they had seen something glimmer for just a second before disappearing. 

… “We should return inside, Sister,” Damian said, turning around and pulling Kagami along. “We must tell Father someone might have been here and check if there was anything or anyone on the roof just now.”

Kagami nodded. She agreed with her brother — they needed to return inside so that they could make an inspection on what had happened moments ago. 

As they could not find Father fast enough, the two siblings decided to simply head to the cave to make their research on their own. They would do well and take care of it, and then Father would only need to hear them out and see the proof for himself. There was nothing more and nothing less to it. He would be proud of them, wouldn’t he?   


As they descended the stairs down to the cave, Kagami reached for Damian’s hand. “We shall get through this alright, shan’t we?”   


Damian sneered. “Of course we shall. That’s what we were trained for, no?” Even so, he didn’t make Kagami let go, and in fact, squeezed her hand back. “We are together, and we are home. There is nothing to hurt us here, now is there,” he said, his tone now softer.

Kagami shook her head, smiling. “Father would not let that happen.”

He would never. He loved his children more than anything, and they all knew that — knew it now, knew it because Miss Selina had chewed him out on not expressing love to the children despite loving them so much, had told him that  _ they didn’t know,  _ he needed to do better —, and it was a comforting, safe knowledge. They would not need to doubt it. There was no reason to.

After all, Father now went out of his way to make sure they all knew it, to make sure they all  _ felt  _ it. 

“I shall go get us something to drink. What would you prefer?” Kagami asked, already walking towards the fridge and the coffee maker they had gotten in the cave. She was rather confident she already knew, but well, it was certainly better to ask just in case. There was always a chance he did not want any right now, or that he would have preferred something other than what he usually wanted.    
  
“Thank you, sister. I would like the same tea as always,” he said and went to the computer to check the security footage. 

Kagami brewed tea for both of them and returned to Damian’s side once she was done, setting the cup in front of him. He nodded his thanks to her as he picked up his cup and sipped at his drink.

The two of them must have been more tired than they thought because their vision blurred soon, but it was alright. They just needed to do this and then the siblings could go to sleep. And just because they got cold and blankets and more clothes didn’t help, it didn’t mean anything was truly wrong. They must have simply caught a cold a couple of days ago when they met up with Marinette and Adrien. The two of them had fallen sick the day before, after all, so that must have been the explanation for this, too.

They went through the security footage, unable to find anything… until they saw a shadow moving on the roof. They focused on trying to figure out what it might have been. Kagami took a sip at her tea just as Damian finished his and scrunched his nose. 

“...Does this tea taste funny to you?” he asked, arching a brow at his sister. Kagami frowned. 

“Now that you have pointed it out, yes. It does…” Suddenly Kagami’s eyes widened and she threw the cup on the floor, the rest of her tea spilling on the ground as the cup shattered into pieces. “ _ Where is the activated charcoal?”  _ she asked, frantic as her hands began trembling. “There must have been Atropa Belladonna in the tea. It was too sweet, and it tasted strange. The blurry vision—”

Damian understood what she meant immediately and hurried to his feet to help Kagami find the activated charcoal. They needed it, they needed it _now_ and not later.

...They never managed to find the charcoal in time. 

Just moments before they fell down onto the floor, losing consciousness, a shadow dropped down behind them without a word. It had yellow eyes and black veins, and the last thing they could do before the world went dark was trying to reach for one another. 

“Ri—”

* * *

“Welcome, children. You have gotten the honour and privilege to join us today.”

“...”

“That’s quite alright. Silence is a sign of agreement, after all. Cobb!”

“Yes, Grandmaster?”

“Get your Talon here, I have a job for him, a prize for bringing these two to me.”

“Of course, Grandmaster.”

  
“Summoned me."

“Yes. You have the wonderful opportunity to train these two. They should be familiar to you, right?”

“...No.”

“Well, that’s fine. Do not make me regret my choice and generous offer, or we will have both you and them punished. Is this understood?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now take them and run along, training awaits.”

“Of course, Grandmaster.”

“One more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Do not fail me, Gray Son of Gotham.”

“...I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am blaming the CoO that ended up in the fic on Mothy (TotallyAHuman). I love her and she's my favourite daughter but she is way too obsessed with CoO and keeps talking to me about it (no, dear, you don't need to stop at all, go on about your owls as much as you want). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
